


polypterus princess

by XenomorphLiebe



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenomorphLiebe/pseuds/XenomorphLiebe
Summary: Apple never saw the stray bolt of magic that hit her straight in the back. Where she once was, now stood a large dumbo rat. One of the three little pigs looked down. He screamed and gave the rat a swift firm kick, sending her flying out into the hall.Or, Apple is transformed into a rat and learns a valuable lesson about being a good friend.
Relationships: Raven Queen & Apple White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	polypterus princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elemental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental/gifts).



_Once upon a time, there were two princesses. One was the daughter of an evil queen, and her name was Raven Queen. The other was the daughter of a snow white queen, and her name was Apple White. The two princesses were friends, who had faced many troubles side by side. However, their friendship was a troubled thing—you see, they both wanted to live happily-ever-after..._

***

Apple White stood in front of the door to Baba Yaga's classroom. Headmaster Grimm had tasked her with fetching Raven Queen from her Animal Transformations class so that he could have another conversation with the rebellious princess about her destiny.

Apple entered the classroom. It was pure chaos. A chimpanzee swung from light to light, and a cow stood in a small boat in the center of the room. The air was thick with the sound of various animal cries. Apple stood no chance of being heard over the din.

"Excuse me, Baba Yaga?"

She never saw the stray bolt of magic that hit her straight in the back. Where Apple White once was, now stood a large dumbo rat. Her sleek coat was snow white with a golden hood.

One of the three little pigs looked down. He screamed and gave the rat a swift firm kick, sending her flying out into the hall.

***

The rat let out a pained squeak. She blinked and looked around in dazed confusion. Apple looked down. Where her hands ought to be, there were now paws. She screamed, and a high-pitched squeak left her throat. She ran over to the wall and crawled (?!) up to the glass window. Apple gaped at her reflection.

"Oh my fairy godmother," she thought, "Am I a rat?"

Apple wondered what she should do. Maybe Baba Yaga could help? But how would Apple tell the teacher that the rat in front of her was in fact the daughter of Snow White? Oh, Ashlynn's little mice friends made human-rodent communication look so easy!

"That's it," Apple thought, "Ashlynn's mice can tell Ashlynn who I am, and then she can go to a teacher for help."

All Apple had to do was make it all the way from the school...to Ashlynn's shoe shop...in rat form. Apple sighed.

***

Apple raced down the hall toward the courtyard doors. Upon reaching the doors, Apple realised she had a slight problem. There was no way her little rat body could ever open the massive doors that led into the school courtyard.

The sound of conversation echoed down the hall. Apple slipped behind a bench. Bluehair, the daughter of Bluebeard, and Donkeyfur, the son of Donkeyskin, walked into view. Apple didn't know these two very well, seeing as she was the popular prom queen and they were the edgy loner type.

Bluehair had died her namesake blue hair a bright poisonous green. She had brushed her otherwise short, spiky hair into a v-shape over her left eye. In defiance of Ever After High's dresscode, several silver piercings gleamed from her ears, lips, and eyebrows. Apple had heard Bluehair even had a pierced bellybutton. Bluehair was wearing a black t-shirt that bore the name of some band Apple knew Raven liked and a short, red plaid pleated skirt. Several studded belts hung from her waist. She wore purple-and-black striped thigh high socks and well-used black canvas sneakers. Bright pink mesh gloves covered her hands.

Donkeyfur hid his face behind big black square frames similar to the ones Dexter Charming wore. His silvery hair was long for a boy, cutting off at the chin, and he wore it parted in the middle. He was wearing a knit oatmeal-coloured jumper and distressed blue jeans with the cuffs rolled up, the sight of which reminded Apple of another reason she never hung out with these two—their lack of fashion sense.

Apple listened to their conversation as they passed by.

"Did you hear what Raven Queen did?"

"Of course," Bluehair replied, "The whole school is buzzing about it."

Donkeyfur squealed, "She refused her destiny! What if we—"

"Did the same?"

Bluehair rolled her eyes.

"You think I haven't been dreaming about doing the same since I got to this godforsaken school?"

Apple gasped. What appalling language!

"You think I don't dream about destroying that dumb book?" Bluehair's voice became louder and more emphatic as she went on. "You think I want to marry and murder several women until my seventh wife's brothers, my brother-in-laws, kill me?"

She whispered, "You think I want to murder Tammy? I love her."

The pair had stopped in front of the doors. Tears rolled down Bluehair's face while Donkeyfur looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Look, I'm not exactly looking forward to my father trying to marry me either."

Bluehair wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just...not all of us are spoiled little royals like Apple White, you know?"

"Tell me about it."

Donkeyfur peered at her, clearly concerned.

"Let's get coffee. My treat."

Bluehair smiled.

"Thanks, Dominick."

Donkeyfur glared at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Italian, and I don't deliver presents for Santa!"

Bluehair laughed as she opened the door. Apple saw her opportunity and followed them out the open door into the courtyard, troubled by the things she had overheard. She wasn't spoiled, was she?

Apple forgot her anger when she looked up at a nearby tree. In the branches, a discorpeal smile hung like a most peculiar fruit. Apple gulped.

"Oh, sugarplum," she thought.

***

Kitty lounged on the tree branch, dangling the rat by its tail over her open mouth.

"What luck," she thought, "Finding a teatime treat in the school courtyard."

Her sense of feline superiority and smugness were shattered when, from the ground, Raven yelled, "Kitty! What do you have?"

Kitty dropped the rat into her mouth.

"Muffeen," she mumbled.

Raven put her hands on her hips.

"Spit it out."

Kitty made her best "who me?" face. Raven glared at her.

"Now."

Kitty relented and spat the rat out into Raven's waiting hands. The rat shivered uncontrollably and squeaked incessantly.

"Hey there, little buddy."

Raven considered the rat's wet, rumpled hair and glazed eyes.

"You've had a rough time, haven't you? I wonder who you belong to..."

She tucked the rat into her pocket.

"Oh well, you can stay with me for now."

Raven looked back up at Kitty.

"Thanks Kitty. I swear I'll make it up to you."

Kitty flashed one of her trademark Cheshire Cat grins and disappeared.

Raven looked down at the rat, now safely ensconced in her pocket.

"I guess I should get you up to my dorm, huh?"

The rat squeaked in what almost appeared to be agreement.

Raven blinked.

"I'm being silly," Raven thought, "The rat can't understand me, right?"

***

"Oh, there you are Ms. Queen. I've been looking for you everywhere."

Raven groaned internally.

"Hello, Headmaster Grimm."

She had been making her way to her dorm when the headmaster of Ever After High had spotted her. He probably wanted to talk about her—

"Destiny. Have you ever noticed that the word destiny rhymes with the word harmony? It is as if by pursuing our destiny, we maintain harmony with the universe. Why—"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Are you listening to me, Ms. Queen? I am discussing a matter of great importance, not only to you, but also to your friends, namely Apple White."

At the sound of Apple's name, the rat in Raven's pocket went into a frenzy. It squeaked wildly and squirmed out of Raven's pocket.

Headmaster Grimm stared at Raven. She smiled sheepishly at him as she tucked the rat back into her pocket.

"Um, sorry. I guess she really likes apples."

The rat shrieked when Raven said "apples." Raven winced. She stammered out another apology, but fell silent when she saw Headmaster Grimm beaming at her.

"No need to apologize, Ms. Queen. I am simply thrilled to see you embracing your destiny. A pet rat is a perfect choice for an evil queen."

Brandishing a beaming grin, he walked past Raven down the hall.

Raven cried, "Wait, she doesn't belong to me—" but Headmaster Grimm had already turned around the corner. She stomped her foot with a huff.

"Why won't anyone listen to me," she muttered.

***

Raven sighed as she fed the rat slices of an apple she had taken from the school cafeteria. The rat gratefully gobbled up the treat. Raven sat at her desk, upon which the rat stood. She was wearing her pajamas. Raven sighed again, and the rat looked up at her with inquistive eyes.

"Sorry. It's just the stuff Headmaster Grimm said—I find it pretty upsetting."

She muttered, "And now I'm apologizing to a rat. Maybe I am losing my mind..."

She trailed off as she saw the rat gazing at her, as though imploring her to continue.

"Alright, let's have a heart-to-heart...with a rat."

Raven exhaled forcefully.

"Ever since Legacy Day, Headmaster Grimm has been hounding me to sign the Storybook of Legends, even though I keep telling him that I don't want to. It's like what I want doesn't even matter. Plus, the whole conversation reminded me of Apple."

The rat squeaked, and Raven grinned.

"No, silly. Not the food. My friend Apple White."

"I mean, she didn't even bother to ask me why I didn't sign the Storybook of Legends. She just assumed that I was out to ruin her happily-ever-after."

Raven met the rat's gaze.

"You want to know why I didn't sign the Storybook of Legends?"

The rat squeaked.

"Because my destiny is to be imprisoned, friendless and alone, as punishment for poisoning Apple. Her happily-ever-after means my worst nightmare, and she doesn't even care."

Raven screamed, "Ugh! She can be so frustrating!"

The rat squeaked. Raven laughed.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

The rat squeaked again.

"You want some more apple, little buddy?" She fed the rat another slice. "Here you go."

Her downcast mood returned.

"It's just... If I'm Apple's friend, then how can she have a happily-ever-after without me?"

A tear rolled down Raven's cheek.

She sniffled, "Doesn't our friendship mean anything to her?"

The rat dragged a tissue over to Raven in its mouth. A small, watery smile graced her face. She dried her eyes.

"Thanks. You're a smart little guy, aren't you?"

Raven laughed when the rat squeaked.

"Yeah, and a good listener too."

She muttered, "Unlike Apple."

Raven glanced at the clock.

"Well, time for bed. Are you okay here, or do you want to claim a pillow on my bed? I'd offer you Apple's bed, but," Raven shrugged, "It wouldn't be pleasant for either of us if Apple finds a rat in her bed."

Raven wrinkled her brow.

"Speaking of Apple, I wonder where she is? It's pretty late...she must be having a sleepover with Briar again."

The rat walked over to the edge of the desk. Raven picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She gently placed the rat down on the pillow. Raven got into bed.

"Sweet dreams, little guy."

She turned off the lamp, and the rat fell into an uneasy sleep.

***

"RAVEN!"

The girl in question woke up with a grimace.

With a yawn, she muttered, "What?"

"RAVEN!"

Forcing herself out of bed, Raven walked over to the window and threw open the curtains. She blinked groggily in the bright morning sunlight.

"RAVEN QUEEN! OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

"Alright, alright. Just a second."

She opened the door. On the other side stood Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga. Headmaster Grimm cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Raven, but have you seen Apple White?"

Raven shook her head.

"No, not since yesterday morning."

"Hmm, it seems that nobody has seen her since I sent her to get you from Baba Yaga's Animal Transformations class."

Raven paled.

"Animal Transformations class," she whispered.

"Yes, yes. I wonder where that girl is? It isn't like Apple to disappear, and," Headmaster Grimm peered at Raven, "You didn't do anything to her, did you?"

Raven glared at him in digust.

"No!"

She turned to look at the rat snoozing on her pillow.

"I wonder if..."

She ran over to her bed and picked up the rat, who squeaked indignantly at the rude awakening. Raven carried the rat back to Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga.

"You said that Apple hasn't been seen since Baba Yaga's Animal Transformations class, and yesterday, I found this rat in the courtyard after Animal Transformations class, and well, do you think that...do you think that this rat could be Apple?"

"Only one way to find out," said Baba Yaga, "Put the rat down on the floor, and I'll work the reverse transformation spell."

Raven did as she was told, and Baba Yaga muttered a few words over the rat. There was a blinding flash of light. Raven blinked. Where the rat once was, now stood Apple White.

"Oh, thank you, thank you," Apple squealed as she hugged Baba Yaga.

Apple turned to Raven.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I should've asked you why you didn't sign the Storybook of Legends, instead of assuming the worst and only worrying about my own destiny. I was being selfish."

Apple broke into tears.

"I never even thought about what would happen to you after you poisoned me. Of course I don't want a happily-ever-after without you, that would be no happily-ever-after at all. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Raven smiled at her.

"Of course I forgive you."

The two girls hugged.

"Now, wait a minute. What's going on here?"

Headmaster Grimm pulled the two princesses apart.

Apple glared at the headmaster.

"What's going on here is that you need to respect Raven's decisions and stop pressuring her to sign the Storybook of Legend."

Headmaster Grimm gaped at Apple.

"Oh my, she's put you under a spell of control. She's forcing you to side with her!"

Apple shook her head. She grabbed Raven's hand and smiled at her. Raven smiled back.

"No. I've decided that I'd rather trust my happily-ever-after to friendship than trust it to fate."

***

_Once upon a time, there were two princesses. One was the daughter of a queen as evil as the night is dark; the other was the daughter of a queen as white as snow. The two princesses were friends, who faced many troubles side by side, supporting each other through all of the struggles they faced, and they both lived happily-ever-after._

The End.


End file.
